Madness Loves Company
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: When Will confronts Abigail, things get heated in the antler room. (Smut request - Hannibal Kink Meme prompt.)


**A/N: **This was a prompt for the Hannibal kink meme (to write Will and Abigail having "antler room sex"), and I honestly found it a bit difficult since I didn't want to refer to Will's mental state ALL the time. So for the sake of the story, let's just pretend I constantly wrote that Will's feverish and shaking. lol Please also keep in mind that the _only_ quote I kept canon is the opening sentence. Other than that, the dialogue is completely my own, so hopefully that isn't too jarring to anyone. Hope you enjoy!

"Madness Loves Company"

"Did you fish, or did you _hunt,_ Abigail?" Will's words cut through the air like a whip, his eyes wild and accusatory as he stalked toward her.

"You're really sick," Abigail fired back, her blue eyes wide and fearful as she felt herself backing away. She gave a soft jolt when she collided with the wall. Teeth sinking into the soft pad of her lower lip, she looked up at Will with her soft, imploring gaze, hoping that her manipulation would work even in this instance.

Will, however, finally seemed immune to her attempts at treachery. He moved in like a shark, his expression pinched and his breath coming out in hot, snarling puffs that stung her eyes.

"Look at me," he urged. "Go on, look into my eyes…"

Abigail turned up her elfin features in defiance, yet she betrayed her gumption by glaring back into Will's intense gaze. "I don't have to do _anything_ you say," she spat. "You lost that right when you tried to take over my life!"

A surging, icy-hot burst of rage flared within Will's breast and he seized her by the arms, now slamming her furiously against the wall. She yelped, relieved that she hadn't been impaled by the antlers framing her body.

"You're no better than me," Will provoked, leaning forward and pressing a knee snugly between her legs. "You wanted me around, but for _what?_ To hide all of your murders?"

Abigail whimpered at the unwanted contact, her eyes rolling back in her head when he began to roughly rock against her aching point. His knee raked more forcefully against her clothed womanhood as he spoke, his voice lowering to a deep octave as he urged, "Don't turn away from me, Abigail... You need to face what you've done."

Frightened blue eyes tilted up to meet with his, and she gave a squeak when her hips traitorously bucked against his leg. "But I...I don't remember what happened..."

"Then we'll have to rectify that," Will countered, now dipping his head forward to glide his warm, teasing lips against the swell of her neck. Abigail's breath grew shallow with several soft, frenzied pants as he groped at her supple curves, yet she gave in and closed her eyes when he nipped, licked, and kissed her feverish skin.

"You're the Shrike's daughter," he growled by her ear, his hardness pressing into her thigh as she shivered against him. "And now you're _mine."_

Feeling Will unfasten the button to her pants, Abigail rested her head against the wall and subconsciously parted her legs. What the hell was he doing? His eyes looked wild and terrifying in that moment, the trembling from his limbs intensifying as he continued to breathe heavily. The feel of his hand coming between her thighs made her squirm, and as he probed at her hot flesh with his fingers, she arched her back and gave a feeble cry.

"Say you did it," Will commanded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Go on, Abby...I need to hear you say it!"

"I...I... _No! _You can't make me do anything!" she snapped, only to yelp when he plunged two fingers deep inside her slick wetness.

Now on her tip-toes with the hopes of alleviating the intense pleasure-pain, Abigail choked on an open-mouthed gasp as she met with Will's prurient gaze.

"I can make you do whatever I want – I'm your guardian," he fired back, now resting the palm of his free hand against her face. Smoothing the sleek hair back from her eyes, he kissed her chin and dragged the fire of his tongue across her full, rose-colored lips. Now sucking at her quivering mouth, he worried the tender flesh between his teeth before delving his tongue past her lips. Licking at what laid within, he heard her soft moans as he removed his hand from between her thighs and urgently cupped her ass.

Shoving her against the wall so that her feet were now dangling off the ground, Will supported Abigail and began to growl as he thrust up against her clothed womanhood. The sensation of his pants rubbing against his aching cock made him hiss, and Abigail, now transforming into the feminine tease that he so loved and desired, began to ride him through the thin layer of clothing to the point that they were both grunting and gasping with desperation.

Gazing back at Will through heavy-lidded lashes, Abigail panted and rolled her hips as he frantically hammered his arousal between her thighs. Allowing her mouth to ghost against his as they dry-humped one another, Abigail gave a lustful shout that was soon muffled by Will's demanding lips.

Weaving her fingers through his hair, Abigail whimpered and met her tongue with his, only to gasp in displeasure when he drew away and left her standing on weak knees.

Nearly slumping down to the floor, she placed a quivering hand over her heart and choked out, "Why did...? Why did you stop?"

"I told you to confess," he lowly snapped. Now coming forward and dipping a hand into her panties, Will relished in the mute scream she gave as he finger-fucked her into ecstasy. Stealing her mouth in a brutal kiss, he then panted against her lips, "Say what I want to hear, and then I'll let you come..."

Abigail quivered, trying her best not to move so his jerking fingers couldn't stimulate her clit. "I...I won't do it," she finally managed to hiss, only to give a harsh cry when Will jerked his fingers into her with a renewed force.

Removing his glistening digits yet again, Will stared back at her before licking her essence away with a pleased roll of the tongue. "C'mon, Abby, I _want _you to come...I want to see the lure singing her siren song."

His eyes were still dark and foreign to Abigail, but she found that she could only pant in response. Beholding the man whom she once thought was a pushover, she quivered before taking him by the lapels and roughly shoving him backward. He gave a grunt when he tripped and collided with the hard, knobby wooden floor.

"Please, Will – I want it," she begged, now shimmying out of her jeans so she could swing her leg over his hips. Straddling him with both knees, Abigail began to eagerly unfasten his pants as he groaned and tilted his lower body up to meet with her nimble fingers.

His erection soon sprang free of his pants, and before Abigail could even think to take him in her mouth, Will had already maneuvered her so that she was pinned helplessly beneath his weight.

"This is how I prefer you," he whispered, now devouring her lips as she whimpered into his open mouth. With her legs twining around his waist, she allowed him to brutally grind his throbbing cock against her aching point, her tongue dueling with his as her core pulsed wetly.

Annoyed with the layers of clothing that separated them from their union, Will impatiently parted his lips from Abigail's and turned his attention to her panties. With fingers trembling from eagerness, he slipped them down to her knees as she raised her sweater above her head.

Now breathless and naked, Abigail quivered beneath his intense gaze and flushed all over, her eyes closing in rapture as Will brought his lips to her thrumming pulse. His teeth scraped against the erogenous spot of flesh, and she cried out when he forced her to ride his scissoring fingers.

Will gave an appreciative murmur against her throat, now fumbling with his pants as he tried to shrug out of his cumbersome jacket.

Assisting Will with the removal of the bothersome garments, she gave a squeak of pleasure when his hand came back between her legs.

"Do you want me inside you?"

Her eyelids fluttered as he nipped at the scar on her throat. "Y-yes…you know I do…"

"Then _confess_ – did you help kill those girls?"

"YES! Yes, I helped!" Practically in tears, she tugged on his curls and whined, "Oh God, Will, _please_…"

Mollified, the agent showed true restraint when he slowly inched his way inside her heat, for what he wanted from her was fast and needy sex. He needed this to last, and he wanted her to _beg_ for it. Abigail, after all, had decided to only tell Hannibal the truth, and that had deeply injured his pride.

Forcing her hips to slant upward to take him in, Will hissed when he found himself surrounded to the hilt by her slick, elastic heat. Each time she whined and desperately rolled her hips, he'd groan and feel himself get squeezed by her inner muscles.

With her legs now hooked over his shoulders, Abigail panted as Will began a rhythm of slow and arduous thrusts. As he frantically rammed in between her slick walls, he never once removed his fervent gaze from her own, her body quaking as he tilted her hips so that he could penetrate her more deeply.

"Tell me you'll only be mine…"

Completely aroused, yet a bit confused by this sudden request, Abigail raised her flushed face and ventured a soft, "What?" before crying out when his thrusts turned sharp, erratic, and deep. Biting her lip to the point it bled, she feebly moaned out, "Yes, I…I only belong to you!"

This declaration made his expression of firm concentration fade, if only for a moment, and in that split second Abigail saw a look of true tenderness in his eyes.

"Yes," Will whispered, his cheek now pressing to hers, "you _do_ belong to me."

Leaning into his touch, Abigail closed her eyes and released a soft gasp as electric pangs continued to course throughout her body, her delicate moans growing louder as her eyes pleaded with him to fuck her into submission.

Will continued his agonizingly slow thrusts until he found himself no longer able to, his pace quickly increasing once again. Pounding deeper, harder, and faster, he slightly lifted her hips as his cock searched for just the right spot to stroke against.

It wasn´t going to take much longer, because he knew they were both close. The feeling of Abigail's heat wrapped tightly around his shaft was almost too much for him to handle. Holding her body steady in his hands, Will put all of his force behind each of his thrusts, the power behind them causing her body to quaver beneath him.

Arching her back, Abigail gave a strangled whine when she felt as if something had finally snapped deep inside her, her mouth parting as she panted and squirmed along with the sudden clenching of her cunt. He felt so good and thick between her tight walls that she couldn't help but cry out, her head tossing as she rocked her hips and desperately tried to ride out her wave of ecstasy.

Cursing, Will felt as if his insides were on fire as she contracted around his cock, her cries of pleasure reaching his ears as he filled her with his seed. Groaning, he collapsed atop Abigail's lithe form and held her close, his breath warming her skin as he pressed his lips to her scarred throat.

She was _his._

Feeling Abigail's fingers combing through his hair, Will closed his eyes and shuddered. He didn't often cuddle or act like a traditional lover after sex, but a part of him wanted her to belong to him and him alone. Madness, it seemed, always loved company.

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely, but please keep any hateful comments about the pairing to yourself. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
